Due to advances in communications systems, various wireless terminals have been introduced to consumers, both organizations and individuals. Current mobile communications systems have adopted technologies of the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP), such as long term evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced. Such a mobile communications systems are high-speed and high-capacity communications systems which have grown out of voice-centric services to transmit various types of data, such as images and wireless data. Such communications systems are required to transmit a large amount of data at a high speed.
There are many studied conducted to develop technology for efficiently transmitting data using a number of cells, as a method of transmitting a large amount of data at a high speed. Thus, in a next-generation mobile communications system, referred to as 5G communications, it is expected to concentrically deploy a larger number of small cells than that of the present systems.
However, such concentric deploy of a number of small cells might cause problems in significant increments of investment costs and operation costs of base stations and cells.
Thus, there is a high demand for technology of processing a large amount of data at a high speech while reducing investment costs and operation costs for base stations and cells.